


Halfway Home

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's still away at Reserves, but Cody's still glad to be home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway Home

**Title:** Halfway Home  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Nick's still away at Reserves, but Cody's still glad to be home

Cody slowly stripped off his sharply-pressed slacks and sober shirt - East Coast clothes - and dropped them to the stateroom floor. Naked, he dropped to the edge of Nick's bunk and breathed in, deep and slow. The first full breath he'd managed in ten days.

Visiting his mom was always hard, putting on the life he'd walked away from in '72 along with the stiff, unyielding clothes. Smiling, always smiling, while his mother patted his hand and told him how much better life would be if he would only change.

With a tired groan, Cody slid into the bunk and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling deeply. Just at the edge of sensing he could taste a hint of Nick, the slight tang of aftershave overlaying the deep, perfect musk of his lover.

The trace of scent on the pillow was no substitute for Nick's strong arms, the warmth of his body against Cody's, but tomorrow, Nick would be back from Reserves. Tomorrow, Nick would be beside him in this bunk, holding him close, touching him, loving him.

The stresses of the trip fell away and Cody stretched, feeling the tension in his back unwind. It was good to be home, good to feel the Riptide's gentle movement beneath him and know he was safely back on the water.

Even better to know that tomorrow, Nick would be beside him again.

Cody rolled onto his back, pulling his blankets around him. He hated it when Nick was away, hated the feeling of being exposed and alone. Nick had his back: it was something he knew like he knew how to breathe, and when Nick wasn't there he felt lost.

They'd had a few brief minutes on the phone tonight, exchanging ordinary words that said everything and nothing all at once. Nick had sounded tired, and Cody knew without being told that his lover had flown way too much and slept too little.

Nick would get home sore and overtired, the way he always did from Guard duty. Luckily, Cody reflected, he knew exactly how to make Nick feel better. He grinned to himself, thinking of Nick stretched out under his hands, his fretful grumbling turning to soft pleased moans as Cody rubbed the ache and tension from his body.

It felt like forever since he'd touched Nick, since their last night together. Cody closed his eyes, remembering. The heat of Nick against him, the sweet, urgent rush of desire, building and building until all they could do was hold on, and afterwards, Nick's lips on his, Nick's hands so gentle on his skin.

Cody slid his hand to his already-hard cock, groaning in anticipation as he ran his hand along his throbbing length. He lifted his hips, thrusting into his hand, swallowing a moan. Tendrils of pleasure spiraled from his aching cock, making him tingle, and he stroked himself faster.

It was too long since he'd felt this, too long since he'd let himself think of Nick this way. His body ached for his lover's touch, for the magic Nick wrought on his skin and in his heart. Cody groaned deeply, the image of Nick's intense blue eyes filling his mind, the love, the need and everything between them written there.

That alone was nearly too much. Gasping, Cody bucked into his hand, thumbing his ridge urgently. Nick was with him, he could nearly feel him, nearly hear Nick's voice, cracking with pleasure, whispering in his ear.

Cody's pleasure exploded, hot seed spurting over his fingers and globbing on his chest and he let himself go limp, panting his release. Tomorrow he could curl up in Nick's arms, hold him close, tell him how much he loved him and how bad he missed him.

But for now all he could do was whisper Nick's name to the nighttime air and hope that far away on base, Nick knew that Cody loved him.


End file.
